A new life
by erikadeath
Summary: S'il y' avait une guerre dans le monde des sorciers mais pour des raisons différentes de selon qu'on sait, qu'elle concernait Hermione. Comment vont évolué ses relations quand on découvre qu'elle n'est pas ce que l'on croyait être.
1. prologue

_A new life_

Cela fait bientôt 18 ans que les parties de la magie blanche et noir se battaient, une guerre déclenché par le décès de James Potter, Lily Evans Potter et Peter Petiggrow. Avant leurs décès ces deux clans se partageaient le monde des sorciers, ils dirigeaient le ministre ensemble malgré leurs nombreuses opinions différentes. Ils avaient beaucoup de différences, l'un voulant être proche des moldus et l'autre être éloignés d'eux par exemple. Ils pratiquaient aussi deux magies différentes mais aussi puissante que l'autre, malgré ces différences, ils vivaient dans un monde calme et harmonieux puisqu'ils avaient des mêmes principes, ne jamais utilisé les trois sorts impardonnables, avada kedavra, imperium et doloris à cause d'un mage noir Grinderwald. Il était un sorciers de parents moldus, il aimait tellement le pouvoir, il tuait beaucoup de sorciers, il a brisé beaucoup de familles ce qui laissait des veufs, des veuves mais aussi beaucoup d'orphelins. Il utilisait ces trois sorts si souvent que ces sorts furent banni par le mal que ces sorts procuraient. Les deux parties ont dû assemblé leurs forces pour pouvoir le maitrisé, ils ont su qu'ils avaient besoin de l'autre pour pouvoir survivre et surtout vivre paisiblement, ils étaient comme les doigts de la main que malgré leurs différences de tailles, ils avaient besoin de l'autre. Beaucoup de personnes se posaient une question, pourquoi la guerre entre ces deux parties furent déclarés, cela a commencé le 19 septembre 1984.

Depuis ce jour, cette guerre fût déclaré la guerre semi-froide puisqu'il existait une grande tension entre les deux, qu'au moindre petite erreur une bataille se déclencherai voilà pourquoi elle était froide. Elle était semi puisqu' au chaque 19 septembre, les deux clans se réunissaient à Pouddlard pour se parler mais elle se terminai toujours mal, il se défendait ce jours là non par la parole mais par les actes, ce jour là, il n'y avait aucun mort mais des milliers de sorciers furent blessés.

Aujourd'hui, on est le 18 septembre 1997, les médicomages préparaient plusieurs milliers de lits pour pouvoir s' occupé des futurs blessés, les maître potions, eux ils préparaient tout types de potions pour les soigné et enfin les autres sorciers s'entraînaient pour pouvoir combattre le lendemain. Pourtant, une jeune fille qui allait avoir ses dix-huit ans le 20 septembre priait pour que cette année les deux partis puisse se contrôlé et évité d'enclenché la bataille qu'avait lieu chaque année. Comme son anniversaire était le lendemain de la bataille, tous ses proches se trouvait à St Mangouste ou à l'infirmerie, elle fêtait donc son anniversaire dans ces lieux à aidé les médicomages à soignés les patients. Cette personne n'est autre que Hermione Jane Granger, l'élève la plus intelligente de Pouddlard, une personne aimable, fidèle et sincère. Il était très dur pour qu'une personne puisse la détesté et surtout c'était impossible de la haïr quand on commencé à la connaître.


	2. Chapter 2

- Hermione ! Range moi ces potions en sécurité, on en aura sûrement besoin après la bataille.

- Ok, mais c'est le dernier aller-retour que je fais. Tu m'entends Ron !

- Oui c'est ça

Cela faisait maintenant 8 aller-retour qu'elle faisait entre le laboratoire et la salle où on mettait les potions, elle en avez plus que assez de ce comportement immature qu'avait ces sorciers, ne savait- il pas que ce jour était abominable, ne pouvait - il pas faire un compromis, se parler calmement et ensuite régler le problème. Mais non, il fallait de la violence, depuis qu'elle est entré dans le monde de la magie elle avait souffert, elle n'a jamais eu un anniversaire heureux, elle avait ras le bol de passer son anniversaire à l'infirmerie à les soigné. Le plus scandaleux, c'est qu'elle ne connaissait pas la vrai raison qui a déclenché cette guerre, comment pouvait-il continuer à se battre sans connaître la raison. S'il voulait se défouler qu'ils aillent le faire en attrapant les vrais criminel et les envoyaient à Azkaban. Elle rangeait minutieusement les potions et alla dans la grande salle pour rejoindre les autres mais lorsqu'elle arriva, elle fut scandalisé de voir que le camps magie noir était arrivé, le problème c'était que les deux camps ont sortis leur baguette et la pointait l'un sur l'autre.

- Hermione, met toi de ce côté.

- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi Ronald Weasley. Dit-elle d'un ton menaçant en se mettant entre les deux clans

- Mais Mione, si tu te mets là, tu vas être leur cible... Et je... on ne voudrais pas que tu sois blessé.

- Oui, venez ici ma chère

- Je vous remercie professeur Dumbledore et vous tous aussi pour votre amour mais vous m'aviez déjà blessé en montrant à quel point vous êtes si puéril ! Ça ne fait même pas cinq minutes que je suis partis que vous pointez votre baguette l'un sur l'autre. Ne pouviez vous pas grandir un peu, n'aviez vous pas assez de cette guerre dont très peu connaisse la raison ! Moi j'en ai mare de vous guérir, de passer la veille de mon anniversaire à l'infirmerie. Vous ne pouviez pas pour une fois coopérez, de s'asseoir calmement et d'en discuté. Vos familles s' inquiètent pour vous, ils prient à l'instant même que vous ne soyez pas les premiers morts de cette foutu bataille. Ne pouviez-vous pas pensé à eux et d'arrêté d'être égoïste.

- Vous aviez entendu la Sang de Bourbe, alors baissez vos baguette et rendez-vous. De toute façon, vous ne gagneriez jamais. On est supérieur à vous.

- Draco Malfoy ! Tu peux pas te la fermé un peu ou tu as besoin d'une autre baffe pour que tu le comprenne, pour t'en rendre compte. Tu dis que tu es supérieur mais je pense que c'est faux, les hommes sont égaux entre eux, les moldus se sont aperçu beaucoup plus tôt que vous, ils vous dépassent largement, ils savent les conséquences d'une guerre. Vous aviez tous appris à détesté les moldus, vous vouliez vous séparez d'eux puisque vous aviez peur qu'ils vous attaquent, vous aviez peur de leurs armes. Vous aviez peur que votre famille soit blesser. Mais vous êtes en train de le faire, vous appreniez à vos enfants que la seule solution n'est que la violence, que cela pourrait leur faire perdre la vie. Pourquoi vous ne compreniez pas que cette bataille a assez duré et qu'il faut qu'elle cesse.

Les sorciers en l'entendant parlé comprirent le mal qu'ils avaient fait, plusieurs questions se posèrent dans leurs têtes, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Hermione pendant qu'elle parlait, elle savait qu'elle devait miser sur leurs points faibles, leurs proches. Elle avait remarqué durant les précédentes batailles que les sorciers surveillaient et protégeaient leurs famille. Elle savait qu'ils tenaient tous à leurs proches, qu'ils étaient semblables. Albus Dumbledore et Tom Jedusor s'avançaient vers elle, Hermione était aimé par tous les sorciers de côté magie blanche, ils savaient tous que la bataille la faisait souffrir mais que pouvaient-ils faire, quant à Tom, il s'était approchés d'elle pour lui expliquer, pour leur faire comprendre que cette bataille ne cessera jamais tant qu'il ne pourra pas se vengé même s'il avait un peu de pitié pour la jeune fille. Mais cette pitié ne lui fera jamais oublié sa haine contre le côté magie blanche.

- Hermione, je sais que tu as raison mais on doit les combattre, on ne les combat pas par rivalité ou autre chose mais pour protégé nos familles, ils ont brisé une famille, ils ont tué James Potter, Lily Potter et Peter Pettigrow il y'a 13 ans, on ne peut pas les laissé sortir comme ça, il y a 13 ans ils ont tué 3 personnes, ils pourront donc continuer à assassiné d'autre personnes aujourd'hui. Harry et les plus ancien membres le savent, nous avions décidé de ne plus en parlé jusqu'à qu'on pourra les vengé.

Les sorciers du côtés Mb(magie Blanche) furent choqué par cette nouvelle, ils ont toujours cru que c'était un accident et non un meurtre, beaucoup d'entre aux appréciaient les Potter, et les savoir assassiné augmentait leurs haine contre l'autre camps. Pourtant les sorciers du côtés Mn avaient l'air scandalisé, plusieurs d'entre eux criaient que c'était des mensonges.

- Nous n'avions jamais tué les Potter, on avait aussi crû que c'était un accident, on ne savait même pas que Pettigrow était mort et je peut vous dire qu'il a de la chance de l'être puisque s'il était entre nos mains on le fera regretté un milliard de fois d'avoir enlevé un être qui nous était tous proche.

- Attendiez, je ne comprends pas, vous n'aviez pas tué ces trois personnes alors pourquoi dans la maison Potter on a retrouvé le corps de Mr et Mme Potter, le doigt de Pettigrow avec votre symbole écrit avec du sang sur les murs, il y a 13 ans. Vous êtes venu nous demander Peter, on a cru que vous l'aviez tué et que vous aviez besoin de son doigt pour ...

- Le torturé mais non, Albus, ce jour là quand on est venu vous voir pour le demander c'était seulement pour lui demandé de nous la rendre, mais quand vous aviez refusé, on a crû que vous étiez de son côté alors...

- La guerre a été déclaré. Oh Merlin, cette guerre a duré 13 ans et ce n'était qu'un malentendu mais il y' a toujours des questions sans réponses.

Les sorciers furent choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, que cette guerre n'était qu'un malentendu, qu'ils ont inquiété leur famille pour rien, qu'ils ont perdu tout ce temps à se haïr pour rien, qu'ils ont fait tous ça pour rien. Ils se demandaient que si Hermione n'était pas intervenu aujourd'hui, cette guerre aurait-elle duré encore combien d'année, combien de personnes auraient étaient blessé même morts pour rien. Ils avaient gâché 13 ans de leur vie.

- Comme je disais il y a toujours un problème, qui a donc tué ces trois personnes et pourquoi détestiez vous Peter Pettigrow jusqu'à vouloir le tuer ?

- Miss Granger à raison, je ne peux pas répondre à votre première question mais la deuxième est possible, je préfère que ce soit Narcissa qui la raconte, c'est elle qui a souffert le plus dans l'histoire. Nous avions eu chacun de notre côtés un malentendu, vous, vous nous aviez haï puisque vous aviez cru qu'on avait tué James Potter, Lily Potter et Peter Pettigrow. Et nous voici la raison.

Il se tourna vers son camps pour regardé les Malfoy s'avançait devant tout le monde pour raconté leur raison d'avoir détesté la partie Mb.

- Il y' a 18ans, j'avais une fille, c'était la grande sœur de Draco, plus âgée d'un an. À sa naissance nous l'avions tous trouvé adorable, nous l'avions tous aimé, elle grandissait chaque jours, nous aimions la gâté, elle était très souriante, elle nous apportait le sourire tout les jours. Elle aimait lire, jouer du piano et chanté, elle détestait quand on maltraitait les elfes de maisons puisqu'elle les considérait comme des amis. Je me rappelle qu'à ses quatre ans elle avait réussi à promettre au Lord de ne plus torturer, elle l'avait convaincu en s'accrochant à lui 24h sur 24 pour qu'il ne puisse plus le faire. Le lord ne montre aucun signe violent devant elle pour ne pas la traumatisé et puisqu'il l'aime. À ses cinq ans, nous étions en train de fêtait son anniversaire dans notre salon, elle portait une jupe verte qui lui arrivait à ses genoux avec un haut blanc recouvert d'un gilet en jeans, elle était ravissante, elle s'était évanouit pendant qu'elle dansait avec Severus, on a eu tous très peur mais quand on a voulu l'emmené à St Mangouste, elle s'est relevé brusquement en rigolant. On a su que c'était une blague, on l'a donc poursuivi pour s'être payé de notre tête mais il y' avait un rat derrière elle, c'était un animagus, il a repris sa forme humaine et a transplané avec ma fille.

Narcissa pleura dans les bras de son mari, Lucius avait l'air de souffrir ainsi que les autres, au début ils avaient l'air tous très heureux de se souvenir d'elle, comment son sourire leur apportait la joie, comment ils la trouvé mignonne mais lorque Narcissa avait raconté le moment où sa fille était enlevé et qu'ils n'ont pu rien faire, leurs sourire disparurent pour laisser place à la souffrance et de la tristesse.

- Cette homme était Peter Pettigrow, il a enlevé ma fille et c'est surement lui qui a tué les Potter, vous n'aviez retrouvé qu'un doigt, il doit être toujours vivant, caché quelque part.

L'idée de Lucius venait de répondre à la première question de la gryffondor, c'était donc Peter qui était responsable de ce conflit, de la mort de ces deux personnes ou peut-être trois. Les sorciers qui venait de prendre cette nouvelle jura de faire payer cette homme si infâme. Albus et Tom ordonnèrent à leurs homme de le retrouvé, qu'il était l'ennemi numéro 1 à recherché. Hermione fût soulagé que pour une fois elle ne passera pas son anniversaire dans une salle d'infirmerie, elle était triste pour Harry de ne pas avoir connu ses parents ainsi que les Malfoy, d'avoir perdu leurs fille, cela faisait donc 13 ans qu'elle avait disparu, elle avait donc très peu de chance d'être encore en vie. Hermione était sûr qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec leur fille puisqu'elles aimaient les livres et défendaient les elfes de maisons. Elle observa Ron qui alla voir si Harry allait bien, cela devait être dur pour lui d'apprendre que ses parents étaient tué pas leurs amis, elle fonça les sourcils en voyant le rat de Ron s'agitait dans ses bras.

Flashback

- Hermione, tu n'aurais pas vu croutard ? Il a disparu ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu et pourquoi ne vas-tu pas cherché un autre animal ?

- Je ne peux pas, il est dans ma famille depuis 13 ans, mon frère l'a retrouvé blessé, avec un doigt en moins. Il pense que c'est un rat courageux, qu'il a dû se battre avec un autre rat pour une question de territoire ou pour une conquête. Il voulait que j'en prenne soin.

Fin Flashback

L'esprit d' Hermione rassemblait le puzzle, un rat qui s'est faufilé dans la demeure des Malfoy pour enlever la jeune Malfoy, un doigt retrouvé chez les Potter, 13 ans depuis ces événement. Ceci l'amenait à affirmé que Peter Pettigrow s'était caché en tant que Croutard. Elle courra rapidement vers Ron et lui arracha le rat de ses mains qui provoqua le cri de son ami qui lui disait de lui rendre sa bestiole. La seconde suivante tout les regards étaient fixés sur elle. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore pour lui demandé quel doigt il avait retrouvé. Remus lui répondit :

- On a retrouvé son doigt d'honneur de la main gauche d'après le médicomage, mais pourquoi tu le demandes ?

- C'est simple, je tiens dans ma main un rat qui a appartenu aux Weasley depuis 13 ans, et qui n'a pas de doigt d'honneur sur sa patte gauche, soit c'est un e coïncidence soit c'est …

- Peter, le salopard, Hermione lance le dans l'air à mon signal, je vous demande à vous tous d'être prêt d'utilisé le sort pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa forme humaine et le stupéfiait.

Les sorciers sortirent tous leur baguette pour l'orienté vers le rat sous l'ordre de Kingsley, le sous ministre de la Mb, tous les sorciers de ce côtés s'injuriaient qu'ils étaient vraiment des imbéciles pour ne pas l'avoir reconnu pus tôt mais soulagé de pouvoir bientôt vengé les Potter. Du côté Mn, ils pensaient à plusieurs manières pour le faire souffrir d'avoir enlevé leur bonheur, les plus proches de le jeune Malfoy espéraient qu'elle était toujours vivante, qu'ils pourraient la retrouvé. Tom lança le signal et elle lança en l'air et sortit sa baguette pour aidé les autres, à ce moment précis une centaine de sorciers envoyaient le sort pour que le traître puisse reprendre sa forme, ce fût Draco qui y réussi. Quand il voyait le rat se métamorphosé en Pettigrow, ceux qui avaient des doutes n'en avaient plus, ceux qui le détestaient le haïssaient, ceux qui le haïssaient voulaient le déchiqueter en des millions de morceaux. Pettigrow en reprenant sa vrai forme, il voulut s'enfuir mais fût arrêter par les vingtaines de sorts Stupefix qu'envoyaient les sorciers, il en avait tellement qu'il fut propulsé contre un mur et retombait lourdement par terre. Macnair et Remus lui pris chacun de ses bras pour le ramené au centre, et lui obligea à boire le véritasium amené par Severus. Il s'était convenu qu' Albus et Tom poserait chacun de leur tour une question, ce fut Dumbledore qui commença.

- As-tu tué les Potter ?

- Oui, je les ai tué, ils venaient de découvrir que j'avais comme projet d'enlevé une enfant, je les ai donc supplier à genoux de ne le dire à personne, que je ne le ferai pas et que je regrettai, ils m'ont crû et pendant qu'ils m'ont tourné le dos je les ai envoyé le sort de la mort.

- Pourquoi veut-tu l'enlevé ?

- Je voulais faire payer les membres de la Mn, ils m'ont tous rabaissé et humilié depuis ma première année mais lorsque j'ai su qu'il tenaient eux tous à cette petite fille, j'ai donc voulu l'enlevé pour me venger.

- Pourquoi se faire passer mort ?

- Je me suis passer pour mort pour que personne se doute que je sois le responsable, en me coupant le doigt, je suis devenu un assassin à une pauvre victime. J'ai mis la marque de Mn pour que vous entre tuer.

- Où est-elle ?

- Après avoir tranplané, on a atterri dans une forêt en France mais cette chienne m'a mordu alors j l'ai balançait par terre, je lui ai donné plusieurs coup de pied et de coups de poings pendant qu'elle criait vos prénoms. J'ai continué jusqu'à qu'elle a arrêté de bougé et je suis parti de la forêt en la laissant couvert de blessures et de sang, son corps a dû nourrir les loups depuis bien longtemps.

Là, c'était trop pour ses proches, ils venaient d'apprendre que leur soleil était morte sous d'affreuse circonstance, qu'elle avait criait leurs noms en espérant qu'ils ne viennent l'aidé. Les membres de la Mn pleuraient pour la perte de cette être chère, Narcissa ainsi que de nombreuses femmes étaient tombé à terre en sanglotant dans les bras de leurs maris qui étaient aussi malheureux qu'elles. Le Lord était d'humeur massacrante, il voulait tuer ce fils de pute mais il avait promis à sa filleul de ne plus torturer personne, il avait oser la battre à mort. Le côté Mb était horrifié par la manière dont la Malfoy était décédé, tous ces sorciers furent surpris de voir à quel point la Mn souffrait de la perte de cette enfant, qu'elle devait être aussi merveilleuse qu'avait décrit sa mère. Harry et bien d'autre avaient de la pitié pour eux, que peut-être Harry avait perdu ses parents mais pas dans de si atroce circonstance, qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans et qu'au moins Harry n'avait pas trop souffert puisqu'il ne se rappelait pas de ses parents contrairement aux personnes qui venaient d'être en deuil. Draco, lui , il fût furieux d'apprendre que sa grande sœur était morte, il avait toujours espéré de la revoir, qu'il s'était juré de la retrouvé, il chérissait sa sœur même s'il n'avait que des vagues souvenirs d'elle. Il se rappelait très bien d'une chose, elle s'était fait mordre par un chien en voulant le sauver. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir qu'il se jeta sur le coupable en lui tenant par la gorge.

- Espèce d' enfoiré tu as osé tué ma sœur avec tes sales pattes, tu ne mérite pas de vivre après l'avoir touché. Tu n'est qu'une sale vermine comparé à elle, tu restera à jamais humilié et rabaissé, je te ferai regretté d'avoir touché à un Malfoy.

Draco lui donna un coup de poing au visage, il s'apprêtait à lui en donnait un autre mais fut empêché par Hermione qui lui demanda de se calmer et que sa sœur ne voudrait pas qu'il souffre à cause d'elle, qu'elle voudrait jamais faire du mal à une personne même si cette personne était son meurtrier.

- Lâche moi Granger, ce salaud a brisé notre famille, il a tué TANICE MYA JEDUSOR MALFOY !

Au nom de la jeune décédé, une aura blanche enveloppa Hermione, son corps se métamorphosa petit à petit. Ses cheveux bruns devinrent blonds, ses yeux de couleur chocolat se transformaient en gris, son visage était plus raffiné, sa couleur de peau était devenu plus pâle, elle avait pris au moins 5 centimètres de plus, son portrait ressemblait beaucoup à Draco mais version féminine. La jeune fille qu'elle était auparavant était belle mais maintenant elle était magnifique, on aurait dit une nymphe, elle avait son regard fixé sur ses mains puis elle leva la tête pour fixer les sorciers autour d'elle, elle aperçut ensuite une femme et un homme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, le femme s'était relevé en voyant la métamorphose qu'elle venait de subir, Madame Malfoy priait qu'elle avait raison, que la personne qui soit devant elle était bien son cœur mais elle n'avait pas le courage de prononcer son prénom, elle avait peur que ce soit ses yeux qui lui jouait un tour, son mari comprit les sentiments de sa femme et décida d'agir.

- Ta- Tanice, c'est bien toi ma chéri ?

Hermione les regardaient étrangement puis soudain elle courut pour se mettre en face d'eux et leur dit :

- Père, mère,ai-je tellement grandi que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas ?


	3. Chapter 3

- Hermione les regardaient étrangement puis soudain elle courut pour se mettre en face d'eux et leur dit :

- Père, mère,ai-je tellement grandi que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas ?

Chapitre 3 :

Narcissa enveloppa directement sa fille dans ses bras en pleurant, elle avait enfin retrouvé sa fille, sa tendre fille. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son bébé était auprès d'elle depuis si longtemps sans se rendre compte. Elle continuait à la maintenir dans ses bras, mais lorsque Hermione lui a fait remarqué qu'elle étouffait, elle était obliger de la relâcher. Hermione qui a eu à peine le temps de retrouver son souffle que Lucius le tenait fermement dans ses bras, il versait aussi des larmes mais des larmes de joie, il avait enfin sa princesse dans ses bras, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui, personne ne pouvait gâcher ses retrouvailles, personne. Draco pendant ce temps s'était approché de ses parents et de sa soeur, il pouvait voir pour la première fois de sa vie la joie dans les yeux de ses parents, il avait tout fait pour que ses parents puissent vivre heureux, pour qu'ils aient le sourire au lèvres mais rien ne marchait puisque leur rayon de soleil leur avait été enlevé. Il se racla la gorge pour prévenir à son père que sa soeur lui manquer aussi, il espérait qu'elle allait bien le pardonner de lui avoir traité de sang de bourbe ces 7 dernières années. Son père relâcha sa soeur mais avait gardé un bras autour de sa taille mais lorsque le blond a voulu s'excuser, Hermione s'était retourné vers ses parents avec un grand sourire.

- Papa, Maman, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire donc je peux voir mes cadeaux maintenant. Elle l'avait demandé en faisant les yeux de chiens battu et ses parents ne pouvaient pas y résisté.

- D'accord ma puce, moi et ton père, on va aller au manoirs et ramener tes cadeaux.

En effet depuis son enlèvement, les Malfoys ainsi que leurs proches avaient achetés des cadeaux pour elle pour son anniversaire et pour noël, ils les avaient garder dans sa chambre en espérant qu'un jour elle puisse les ouvrir, 13 années de cadeaux remplissaient sa chambre. Tanice avait embrassé ses parents puis elle allait vers son parrain, Jedusor. Celui-ci l'avait prit dans ses bras et tournoyer dans les airs, à cette instants là, la salle était rempli par la joie que propageait Hermione. Une fois déposer par terre, elle demanda à son parrain s'il se souvenait de la promesse qu'il lui avait fait.

- Oui, à tes 4 ans je t'ai promis de t'acheter un balai et t'apprendre à voler avec. Tes parents sont partis cherché les cadeaux tu le retrouveras Tanice.

- Franchement ma nièce est trop forte, à peine qu' elle revoit ses parents elle les roule autour de son doigt, après si tant d'année ils ne peuvent toujours pas résister à ces yeux. Déclara Bellatrix avec un air moqueur.

- Tante Bella, ça veut dire que mon regard ne te fait rien ? Elle avait les yeux légèrement humide comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer et elle mordait sa lèvres supérieur.

- Okay, j'abandonne, je suis aussi faible que tes parents alors arrête cette moue, tu es la meilleur.

La jeune fille acquiesça et sauta en l'air en frappant dans ses mains comme une petite fille de cinq ans qui venait de recevoir une glace. Malgré cette joie, plusieurs assistant se demander pourquoi elle avait caché son identité ? Et si elle venait de s'en souvenir, pourquoi avoir si bien réagi ? Dumbledore s'était approché et toussa pour avoir l'intention de la sorcière.

- Hermione, est-ce que tu nous cachais ta véritable identité ou bien tu viens de t'en souvenir si oui pourquoi tu réagi si bien avec ceux qui t'intimide depuis tes 11 ans qui sont en faite tes proches ?

Tanice avait les yeux grands ouvert, on aurait dit qu'elle avait en face d'elle une énorme sucette. Elle s'approcha du directeur et tournait autour de lui en le détaillant minutieusement pendant ce temps là ses parents venaient d'arriver dans la salles avec les elfes de maisons qui avaient dans leurs bras les cadeaux d'Hermione réduit à l'aide d'un sort de réduction. Ils trouvaient tous qu'elle avait un comportement étranges, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Soudain elle cria, non de peur mais d'exitation, elle fonça tout droit vers Severuset s'était accroché à son bras tout en sautillant et en pointant du doigt le directeur .

- Regard, regard Sev, c'est Albus Dimbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Sev, tu penses qu'il sera toujours le directeur quand j'aurai 11 ans ? Tu penses qu'il voudra bien que je puisse toucher à sa barbe. Sev, Sev, tu veux bien m'accompagner pour que je puisse le demander et comme il te connaît, j'aurai plus de chances pour qu'il accepte.

La salle était soudain silencieuse en entendant les paroles de la jeune fille. Lucius s'était approché d'elle en la maintenant par les épaules pour qu'elle arrête de sautiller, une fois calmer, il la regarda fixement dans les yeux et prit un air sérieux.

- Tanice, mon bébé, tu as quel âge ?

- Aujourd'hui je suis âgée un an en plus comme c'est mon anniversaire, arrête de m'appeler par bébé, j'ai cinq ans maintenant, je suis une grande fille.

Une fois qu'elle avait répondu la salle avait sa réponse, elle avait oublier toutes sa vie d'Hermione Granger, elle se souvenait de sa vie mais seulement sa vie avant l'enlèvement. Celle-ci s'était approché de Harry puisqu'elle trouvait que ses yeux la captivait et elle était aussi attiré par son T-shirt qui avait un motif d'une vif d'or.

- Hermione, c'est une blague pas vrai ? Dit moi que tu nous as pas oublier, s'il te plaît.

Harry était désespéré, il aimait Hermione depuis sa troisième année, il avait rassembler assez de courage pour lui avoir déclaré ses sentiments la veille, elle lui avait directement embrassé en lui disant qu'elle attendait ce moments depuis longtemps, bien sûr personne n'était encore en courant. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre comme ça, non , il ne pouvait pas, il l'aimait trop pour la perdre.

- Monsieur, je m'appelle pas Hermione, je suis Tanice, j'aime bien ton pull, tu voudrais bien jouer avec moi au quidditch quand je saurais monter dans sur un balai, tu veux bien ?

Il ne pouvait qu'approuver il ne pouvait toujours rien lui refuser. En faite personne ne pouvait. Elle était tellement contente qu'elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue du brun, celui-ci venait de retrouver ses espoirs, il ne voulait pas la perdre et il ferait tout pour qu'elle l'aime en retour même si il devait commencer à lui faire la cour.

- Elle a donc perdu tout ses souvenirs après son enlèvement, mais comment ? Demanda Remus

- Je pense qu'en reprenant son véritable physique, elle n'a gardé que ses souvenirs en tant que Tanice mais petit à petit elle recouvrira tout ses souvenirs, il faudra donc patientez. En tout cas un sorcier a mis un sort glamour sur elle et qu'elle puisse retrouver son apparence à ses 18 ans, le sorcier est peut-être la raison dont Hermione n'est pas rentré chez elle après que Peter l'a laissé à moitié morte dans la forêt, il faudra parler à ses parents de la manière dont ils ont recueilli Hermione.

Tanice, elle était en train d'ouvrir ses cadeaux à l'aide de Harry, elle était trop excité d'avoir reçu si tant de cadeau, elle avait reçu plusieurs balais, vêtements, bijoux, jouets et livres. Elle adorait tout les cadeaux, mais une chose la tracassait, elle alla donc voir sa mère.

- Mère, je n'arrive pas à enfiler ce pull, il est trop petit.

- C'est normal chérie mais c'est des vêtements pour 5 ans.

- Mais j'ai 5 ans

- Princesse, tu tu as seulement beaucoup trop grandi et tu es très belle comme ça. Pour les vêtements, tu pourrais les mettre à tes poupées, d'accord.

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement après avoir gobé les paroles de son père, elle allait partir vers ses nouveaux jouets mais à mi-chemin elle s'est retourné et chercher quelque chose du regard, mais elle ne le trouva pas. Draco s'était approché d'elle et lui avait demandé ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Je cherche mon petit frère Draco, je veux qu'il puisse jouer avec moi, j'ai trop de cadeau donc je veux partager avec lui.

- Tanice, je suis ton frère Draco.

- Tu es trop grand, ne me croies pas pour une idiote

- Non, tu n'est pas idiote bien sûr que non, c'est que tu voies, toi et moi ont a tous grandi très rapidement, on a bu beaucoup de soupes. En plus si tu ne me croies pas tu peux demander aux autre, ils diront tous que je suis ton petit frère Draco.

Elle fixa les personnes autour d'elle et les autres affirmait les paroles du blond, une fois qu'elle a compris qu'en face d'elle se trouvait son frère, elle avait les mains croisé sur sa poitrine, elle boudait.

- Sœurette pourquoi tu boudes ?

- Je boudes parce que tu es plus grand que moi donc je ne pourrais plus te porter dans les bras et …

Elle n'avait pas terminé que Draco portait sa soeur en style de mariage et tournait avec elle.

- C'est pas grave si tu ne peux plus me porter dans tes bras, je le ferai à a place.

Elle lui sourit et lui donna un baiser sur la joue puis elle bailla, sa journée lui avait bien fatiguer, physiquement et émotiellement. Les sorcier du côtés Mn préféra se retirer et pouvoir se parler plus tard, tout ce qui leur comptait pour l'instant c'est qu'il puisse rentrer avec leur soleil.


End file.
